pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Welcome temp Since Shock resigned, the welcome temp needs changing to not have his name. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, what the difference between Welcome and WelcomeIP? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahhh, I see now. Thanks for telling me :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::May I add a bot request? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Can you do something about Maxlazar. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::He's been busy since he became part VTSF, I think is the name, but did tell me at Dragon Quest Wiki, as I wanted some bot requests done, that he would the bot requests here and there in the near future. He said that he had some requests to do. I wanted to upload a request. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:55, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::May I upload the request? Also, I added stub to pages with complete bio's because they need references. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay dokey, I'll add it now and I'll remove the temps form pages that have enough info and I'm sure X will get around to those pages to add more info and add references. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:03, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Added, you check it out if you want. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Rgr temp middle I've updated the temp but the images don't seem to be showing. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't matter now, I solved the problem. Now, it can be used on Oblivia pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) XYZ episodes Yes, I'm sure. I found them on Google+. DragonSpore18 (talk) February 9, 2016 16:21 (UTC) :They come from Nhjm who sent the titles to Adyniz. The titles he receives from Nhjm are all reliable. - PokémonGamer 20:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::There's been similar cases before, like where XY014: Seeking Shelter from the Storm! got a known dub title four days prior to airing in Japan, and the Rocking the Virbank Gym! parts 1 and 2 episodes getting a dub title before its Japanese airing in the BW series. Since the episodes are dubbed about one to two months prior to its Japanese airing, that's how we know the dub titles right now all the way up to the dance episode, so they are the final titles. - PokémonGamer 20:48, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I see what you mean. The post on Bulbagarden forums did say they were tentative. - PokémonGamer 21:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Wild Poke temps The temps for regions in the main series are going to be changed so they can be used on all regional pages as currently, they can only be used Kalos, Hoenn and Kanto pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :That being Gen I and III for Kanto though. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason why I say this to you is incase you are planning to do routes and places in region in the main series. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay. It won't be done for a least a month or two as there are more priorities with the site compared to that section of the site. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Guess what! A new Pokemon has been revealed! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:43, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:19, February 10, 2016 (UTC) TM/HM Navigation I created tm and hm navigation templates for the tms and hms. Ellis deleted them claiming they serve the same purpose as the tm and hm templates we use on move pages. Well that's not necessarily true as those templates represent the move just in tm form which explains why its bolded on the move page. My navigation shows the previous and next tm or hm. What do you think? --Rai 水 (talk) 14:52, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :I don't want to replace the tm and hm templates we have but for navigation purposes why not make one specifically for hm and tm pages to direct you yo previous one or next one? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:31, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes we could use this but if you notice the page of the tm or hm will not be bolded because we use those templates specifically for the moves that are used in tms and hms. For example, you'd have HM01. You'd put the tm and hm template of the generation it was in. You'd notice that unlike how it is on the move page Cut, HM01 will be bolded. What really is the big deal of having a template used specifically like we have for the actual moves but this one instead guides you. Previous HM ← (Current HM) → Next HM --Rai 水 (talk) 18:32, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Hold on a minute... where those temps I deleted meant for TM and HM pages? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes. I used my first one on HM01. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:36, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Discussion A staff member has created a forum on a new feature for the wiki. I think you should check it out. The staff member has said it will replace forums. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:29, February 11, 2016 (UTC) :Oksy dokey :) Since Forum is going to be replaced by it, it gives a new light to PokPower as it has a talk page where things can be discussed but it will mean having to draft through some users here. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:44, February 11, 2016 (UTC) New forum A forum on temporarily changing the Wiki's logo is up. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:50, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I was going to tell you about it in my message at IE11 Wiki but you already know. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Ranger locations I was thinking... could you separate the Pokemon sections into which part of the location they appear in. You can check out at Serebii where they appear in a location. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:12, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :Right. I'll help you too since it will be a lot of work, once you've created the pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 21:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) As-Greninja fan Can you do something about him/her as he/she keeps uploading unneeded images, like the Ash-Greninja image. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. The reason why I ask you is because some users only take notice of a warning from a user with authority. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:06, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Will do in future! Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Movie images I was thinking of asking TPG to upload images from movies onto the movie pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :I was thinking of that too but I decided the movie option instead. I've created a section in my sandbox on what I would like for him to do since he is so great at what he does. You should be some tasks down too, if you want in my sandbox. It's under the headers "Tasks". I'll direct it to him. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 12:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Rumble Pokemon temps I was thinking of Pokemon Rumble temps. What would you like for them to contain? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:27, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. It'll be created between now and two (GMT). Ellis99 Volcanion 13:38, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::All done. The color is the default colour for the other wild Pokemon temps, as there are no regions in Rumble games. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:48, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty ho then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::The beginning is the same as the others and "3" is where you insert the type temps. You have to insert the template "type". Ellis99 Volcanion 13:57, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. I'm going to start the ball rolling with Rumble Blast and possibly Rumble World (to where I'm upto). Ellis99 Volcanion 14:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Would you like me to create a nav for the areas in Rumble U? Ellis99 Volcanion 14:02, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'll start later. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:05, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Just to let you know, I had to make a alteration with the mid temps as it wasn't like the others so the Boss Pokemon has now got to have a sub-header under Pokemon plus, it's easier to see. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:09, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:12, February 13, 2016 (UTC) I've done the Rumble U nav first since you are doing Rumble U areas. Also, you can remove the areas category as it's in the temp too. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Okay :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:35, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I did also say that the Rumble U areas cate can be removed for pages too as it's part of the temp. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:42, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay :) I did wonder why :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Bad Image temp I will be using the Bad Image temp on episodes with small images and poor names, so you know which episodes images need replacing. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:40, February 14, 2016 (UTC) User rights temp How do you feel about having a temp for users who have rights? It would be a nav temp that would be placed at the bottom of your user page. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, I just wanted your opinion. I spoke to X about it last year who had a similar reason to yours. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:54, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Mystery Dungeon temps I'm going to create Mystery Dungeon temps too by the way. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:18, February 14, 2016 (UTC) PokePower Could you apply to PokePower since Fourms is going to be fully replaced by Discussions in the future and I feel that it's best to get the applications set up and get new users through. Ellis99 Volcanion 23:23, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply back. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:50, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, your not officially a part of it as you never put in a request. I might've added your name to the manga project thinking you were already a part of it. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Of course. I'll vote for you when you upload your request. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:40, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Gary's Pokemon Shouldn't we get rid of the pages of the Pokemon that were only seen on the computer and move the info onto his page? It's a similar situation to the Berrybaker kids and Lorelei's Lapras. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:52, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Please reply to message above. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll ask him. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:21, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Magearna Lord can you help? Me and icy flasher are having an disagreement with Magearna artwork. He loaded another and isn't that duplicating. That's what shock told me. He says it has no number. Could you rename mine? I don't think he knows. I stopped duplicating pokemon images so could you help with this one? I did put mine first.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Um, Lord with all due respect, does it matter? You, shock and gamer told me separate loading of a same image (even if it's completely different) wasn't right which I finally got. I think artwork counts as well. I loaded mine on first, but flasher loaded another. He could've tagged mine rename. If I had loaded the same swirlix image that Diana loaded, it wouldn't be right, would it? Besides I've seen sites where icy flashers version is on the different side. I don't want keeping fighting, but I also don't want injustice.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Episode layout Hey, what happened to the episode layout on XY109 and XY110? They look different than the rest of the episodes. Who messed them up? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:23 February 18, 2016 (UTC) Clemontic Gear For the Clemontic Gear appearing in the Poké TV segment "Pokémon Unbelievable" (ポケモン アンビリーバボー Pokémon Anbiriibabaa), since Poké TV is only in the Japanese version and it isn't featured in the dub, should we just use the translation for the Clemontic Gear "Squishy Massage Machine-kun No. 1" (マッサージプニプニくん１号; Massaaji Punipuni-kun ichi-gou)? Using the "Squishy Massage Machine-kun No. 1" translation seems to be the only logical way to do it if we're going to list all the Clemontic Gear, if there's one that's exclusive to the Japanese version of the anime, thanks to TPCi for not dubbing the Poké TV segment. - PokémonGamer 13:25, February 20, 2016 (UTC)